


Mayoress

by universe_110



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, lady bucky, 性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 性轉PWP，與彥彥＆阿雷壓力太大刷湯飆出的車現在已經是超常拋錨的狀態，大家加減吃！（欸





	Mayoress

 

 

身為市長的史蒂夫為了一封道路投訴信，在休息時間時仍出門到現場確認狀態；在工作告一段落時，他收到了來自妻子芭姬的簡訊，幕僚看他臉色不對勁，鐵青著臉以為發生什麼事，急急忙忙護送他上車，回往辦公室。

 

事實上，史蒂夫收到的訊息是一句話以及一句話——『寶貝，我去逛逛，你忙完再來找我喔～』芭姬在這則訊息之後，接著傳了一張自己全身上下只穿著黑色薄紗罩衫的照片；史蒂夫發現背景是在自己辦公室時直接失去理智，他緊緊握著手機，等到抵達辦公室時，惡狠狠地要其他人都別吵他，便風風火火地衝進大樓。

 

才剛上樓走沒幾步，一心只想快點進到辦公室的史蒂夫就被拉到角落，還來不及出聲就被熟悉的嘴唇堵住——熟悉的香水、熟悉的觸感，以及熟悉的溫度——史蒂夫鬆下神經，同時無奈又生氣，他輕輕把懷裡的女人給拉開，定神看著那雙調皮又讓他無法生氣的漂亮藍眼，「天啊，芭姬......。」

 

被叫喚的人噘起擦了豔紅口紅的嘴唇，「怎麼？不喜歡嗎？」

 

語尾上揚讓史蒂夫腦中警鈴大作，他低頭一看發現芭姬真的穿透透裝出門，連忙把西裝外套脫下來把對方給好好包緊。

 

「真的討厭嗎？這麼急著想遮住？」史蒂夫的反應讓芭姬達成惡作劇的目的，早些被落在家裡的她心情好了許多，但她仍忍不住想要逗逗他死腦筋又木頭一般的戀人，「還是我現在就脫掉？」

 

「我、我不是不喜歡⋯⋯只是覺得這樣有點⋯⋯」史蒂夫支支吾吾說不出話，最後抓著芭姬的手，把人帶回辦公室。

 

史蒂夫本來還想著該怎麼好好跟芭姬說說這件事——芭姬一向調皮，但史蒂夫卻不討厭，總是順著芭姬；只是這次太過火了，他不想要被別人看到芭姬這個樣子（雖然他知道芭姬會好好保護自己），誰知道辦公室門才關上，芭姬就跳到史蒂夫身上，抱著人用力親。

 

史蒂夫一開始還有些反應不過來，雙手倒是反射性抓住芭姬自己送上的雙腿，一摸到網襪，剛剛來不及看清也沒意識到這件事的史蒂夫硬生生中斷彼此的吻，「芭姬？！你、」

 

「怎麼？吊帶襪不好看嗎～」芭姬一邊問一邊舔著史蒂夫的嘴唇，「剛剛在路上可是有人稱讚我的吊帶襪很美呢。

 

史蒂夫被芭姬的一句話堵得悶，雖然知道芭姬是故意這麼說的，但他還是趕到胸口一陣醋意——史蒂夫扛著女人的腿一個轉身，把芭姬撞到牆上，並再次用力親吻上去；這似乎迎合了芭姬想要的，他的女人緊緊抱著他，忘情地回吻他的同時扭動身體磨蹭他。史蒂夫的手從芭姬的腿下移到上面，用食指鉤住吊帶，啪的一聲，懲罰似地彈了芭姬的大腿一下，那白嫩的肌膚上一下子就泛出紅印。

 

芭姬嗚了一聲吞下因為疼痛而差點逸出的叫聲，瞬間的痛感在她身體蔓延、轉化為情慾，芭姬扭腰蹭了蹭史蒂夫西裝褲下的勃起，「因為我連內衣都沒穿，所以市長先生要處罰我嗎？」

 

史蒂夫聽見這句，整個眼都紅了。又是一次的勾住吊帶然後鬆開，連續幾次直到芭姬的大腿都被彈紅了，史蒂夫才將視線往上來到女人親口承認沒穿內衣的胸乳，隔著黑色薄紗就直接咬上去。

 

聽見芭姬細小可愛的吃痛聲，史蒂夫探出舌頭用力按上剛被自己輕咬過的乳尖，「市長夫人這樣衣衫不整怎麼可以？」

 

芭姬拱起身體、抱著史蒂夫的腦袋允諾對方的行動，「因為、嗯......在家穿的話，市長都不理人家啊。」

 

史蒂夫緩下動作，慢慢往上親吻到芭姬的嘴後稍稍退開，「芭姬，對不起，我最近工作過度了。」

 

噘噘嘴，芭姬把自己男人的頭髮弄得更亂，一瞬間他們就像回到10年前、在芭姬的房間裡發生第一次一樣，「這樣又讓我覺得我好像在無理取鬧。」

 

憐愛地湊上去親吻芭姬的額頭，史蒂夫低聲表示：「你永遠有權力無理取鬧。」

 

簡單一句話就被安撫了，但芭姬沒打算就這樣放過史蒂夫，她伸手解開史蒂夫的襯衫扣子，挺腰用自己的胯間蹭史蒂夫的腹部，「不要以為我今天會輕易放過你喔，史蒂威。」

 

「我剩下的時間都是妳的。」壓上小巧精緻的腰椎線條，史蒂夫引導著芭姬的腰紮實又緩慢的在自己的腹部上磨蹭。

 

聞言，滿意彎起塗上口紅的嘴角，芭姬湊上前咬上市長大人的下唇，在上面又多蹭上些豔紅的色澤，腳後跟還在男人後腰上輕點觸碰，像是催促又像是搗蛋。

 

在一邊親吻的過程中，芭姬把史蒂夫的襯衫扣子通通解開，並隔著那因為死板腦筋而套上的背心撫摸男人的身體，芭姬用舌頭挑動對方的，「市長先生，你想要把襯衫弄髒呢，還是現在把衣服脫掉？」

 

「我很驚訝妳會問我這個問題。」史蒂夫挑眉。

 

「我太乖了嗎？」芭姬無辜退開，她眨眨眼，扯過史蒂夫的襯衫，在衣領上印了一個漂亮的口紅印，「還是我得這樣，比較像 _你家_ 的小貓？」

 

知道芭姬又開始玩奇怪的角色設定，史蒂夫習以為常地一笑，他把芭姬放下，看著對方舔嘴唇的樣子把上衣脫光，還沒來得及反擊，芭姬就扯過他的褲頭，史蒂夫無奈又好笑，還是配合芭姬的劇本接話，「如果被我家的貓發現你在上面留了印子，她會抓狂的。」

 

芭姬親上史蒂夫的嘴角，接著是對方的脖子、胸膛、腹部，最後芭姬在史蒂夫面前跪下，隔著西裝褲撫摸裡頭的腫脹，「你也是時候該讓她知道你比較喜歡外頭的小野貓了吧？」

 

看著芭姬近乎全裸的樣子跪在自己身下，史蒂夫忍不住粗喘、嚥下多餘的唾液，他咬緊牙根，逼自己維持理智，好讓自己不要失控把心愛的女人壓在牆上操。

 

芭姬解開史蒂夫的褲頭之後，用牙齒咬下史蒂夫的拉鍊，「市長先生，你不喜歡我嗎？」

 

芭姬總是會突發奇想地玩起一些設定，當成情趣其實也不無不可，甚至有時候還得老實承認挺帶感的。

 

史蒂夫的視線由上往下看，光線投射下有些閃閃發亮的蜜糖色捲髮披散在秀色的臉邊，史蒂夫沒說話，他靜靜看著芭姬拉下他的內褲，任由自己脹痛的性器打在她紅撲撲的美麗臉上，芭姬小心捧著半瞇著眼用鼻尖沿著柱身蹭過，放在臉頰側邊。

 

見史蒂夫聞風不動，肌肉線條卻因為敏感及情慾緊縮的樣子，芭姬努力按耐住自己的慾望——她想要被史蒂夫的大手撫摸全身，掐住屁股或大腿，甚至控制雙手——但是現在她得好好懲罰她的工作狂戀人。芭姬在柱身上頭印下幾個淡淡的口紅印，抬頭看著史蒂夫說：「如果被市長夫人看到，她會抓狂嗎？她會知道你在辦公室被一隻小野貓舔嗎？」

 

史蒂夫經過好幾次深呼吸之後，才有辦法維持聲音平穩的說話，「小野貓想要宣示主權嗎？」

 

芭姬手指虛握著柱身接近根部，確保男人可以清楚將等等的畫面盡收眼底，「被市長大人發現了。」語畢，獎勵似地嘟起唇在鈴口親吻發出啵的聲響，之後張嘴一次將史蒂夫的性器含進嘴裡，在前端抵到咽喉時忍住反嘔的生理衝動，往後退緩了緩後又吞了進去。

 

史蒂夫伸手碰觸芭姬的臉頰，後者貓一樣地衝著他的掌心蹭了蹭，自己的陰莖在漂亮的臉頰上撐出情色的弧度，迫得史蒂夫忍不住往前頂了一些；芭姬反射性乾嘔，但沒讓史蒂夫退出，她故意輕輕吸吮幾下之後才緩緩退開，舌頭靈巧地一面纏繞在佈滿青筋的陰莖上。

 

史蒂夫喘著氣用拇指把芭姬稍微暈開的口紅抹得更開，後者衝著他把嘴巴張開，嘴角沾到的黏液讓畫面更情色，史蒂夫喘著氣把跪在地上的女人拉起、再次用力吻了上去。

 

芭姬欲求不滿地用身體磨蹭對方，兩人之間隔著一層薄薄的紗，史蒂夫的手從腰部往上摸到胸部時，芭姬抓上他的手腕往前走，這迫使史蒂夫不住往後直到踉蹌跌倒，「芭姬，沒事吧？」

 

明明是當肉墊的人卻還是先關心她，芭姬甜蜜地偏過頭含住湊過來的手指，她撇了眼史蒂夫之後又慢慢拉開距離，接著貓一樣地往史蒂夫的方向爬去，「市長先生......不知道小野貓喜歡痛一點的嗎？」

 

史蒂夫單手撐著身體看著對方往自己前進，他在芭姬靠近時順勢撫上漂亮、渾圓的胸部，拇指收起，用虎口夾住芭姬的乳頭，後者驚嚇一般地哼了聲，接著對他微笑，「幫我把衣服脫掉？」

 

芭姬跪在史蒂夫身前，讓史蒂夫把自己身上幾乎沒有遮蓋作用的罩衫扣子解開，後者看著、雙手他緩緩探進薄紗裡，明明前面不斷勾引對方，現在芭姬卻被對方專注的眼神弄得有些害羞。

 

史蒂夫虔誠地親吻芭姬的胸口，之後才慢慢往右邊移動，最後含上被自己捏著的粉色乳粒；芭姬抓著他的肩膀顫抖輕叫，史蒂夫另一手則是迫不及待摸向芭姬腿間，才剛抵達大腿根部就感受到黏滑，史蒂夫的嘴唇貼在芭姬的肌膚上，語帶笑意表示：「小野貓發情了？」

 

 

在史蒂夫笑著舔吻她的時候，芭姬想到兩人現在正在市長辦公室，一個近乎全裸、一個則是半裸且蓄勢待發，更加刺激著全身上下所有感官，「市長大人，這樣以後您辦公，還能夠專心嗎？」

 

在史蒂夫噴出笑意的同時，芭姬按著史蒂夫的後頸，讓男人可以埋進自己的雙乳之間，後者順勢張口咬了口那柔嫩的胸部肉一口，芭姬的吃痛聲讓他笑出聲並舔了舔剛剛咬過的地方，在芭姬腿間的手則是推開布料、探進肉縫，「妳應該很瞭解我的專注能力，小淘氣。」

 

等待許久的地方終於被撫摸，芭姬忍不住咬住口紅暈開的下唇，加快喘氣的速度，扶著史蒂夫的肩膀難耐扭腰甚至想坐下，「嗯......史蒂夫......不要一直在外面磨蹭。」

 

「為什麼不在外面磨蹭？」史蒂夫悠哉地舔著夾住自己的雙峰，臉頰在裡頭蹭了蹭，「寶貝，我才用了食指，你就把我整隻手都弄濕了......。」

 

「因為、嗯——我等很久了、啊，那邊，史蒂夫......不要退出去！」

 

好不容易盼來一根手指，雖然不足但至少還能夠解解饞。現在卻連這點都不給自己？！

 

芭姬不滿地悶哼，想著當初自己到底為什麼會栽在這死木頭身上？手往下伸去握住那想要退開的手腕，硬是又塞了回自己身體裡，「快給我──噢。」

 

「太激烈了嗎？」

 

「不夠。」芭姬低頭捏捏史蒂夫的臉噘嘴，「你明明知道這對發情的小野貓來說一點都不夠啊。」

 

史蒂夫聞言勾起嘴角，雙眼純潔無害地看著他的女人，手卻邪惡地引導芭姬往下，用自己尚未解放的性器磨蹭芭姬的腿間，「那要怎麼辦？」

 

芭姬抓著史蒂夫的手腕，把男人的手指拉出來，對方在退出前還故意曲起手指溝纏他的小穴，芭姬氣呼呼地咬了下對方的鼻子，「吼，不要再鬧了！」

 

「我明明都照著妳想要的做耶，芭姬。」再次笑著貼上芭姬的胸口，史蒂夫沾滿腥羶液體的手碰上芭姬的左胸，他把手指上的液體全部抹在上頭後，湊過去全部舔乾淨。

 

芭姬抱著史蒂夫的後腦哼哼，一面忙著把自己的內褲往旁邊拉，好讓自己可以對準史蒂夫的陰莖坐下。順利吞進前端的飽脹感讓芭姬滿足得差點哭出來，下意識調勻呼吸配合著吞進的速度一點一點把陰莖含到最底，屁股終於觸碰到結實的大腿，芭姬整個身體微微顫抖的，「史帝夫......你動一動。」話剛說完，芭姬便自己使力抬起腰部上下律動著，拉開一點距離又放下全部吞回去。

 

在大腿施力撐起的瞬間總是可以看見內側凹陷的區塊，不遠處是今天刻意穿上的黑色吊帶襪，將芭姬的肌膚襯托得更加白皙。

 

史蒂夫低下頭，額頭抵在芭姬胸口欣賞著慾火難耐的女人在自己身上扭動的樣子，他的雙眼從頭到尾瀏覽著芭姬的每一個姿態，他想要把心愛女人的每一個樣子都印在腦海裡——包含兩人結合的地方，光是看著芭姬的嫩肉因為內褲擠壓而露出的樣子，史蒂夫就更硬了，他伸手碰觸稍稍露在外頭的陰蒂，芭姬敏感地抖了一下，史蒂夫接著往下沾了些黏液並再次往上，藉由芭姬興奮的體液潤滑，撫慰女人可愛又敏感的地方。

 

對於一切外來刺激敏感至極的陰蒂被人觸碰，來回輾過揉捏的快感像針刺一樣席上芭姬的神經，史帝夫的手指粗糙又修長，每每用指腹蹭過——不管是乳首還是陰蒂——都讓芭姬又愛又恨，「史帝夫！」芭姬身體向前拱起，大大的抽蓄了下。

 

史蒂夫直接在芭姬身上咬了幾個印子，並在芭姬吃痛喊聲的時候退開，「妳快把我悶死了，我的小母貓，就這麼爽嗎？」

 

「市長、市長先生把小母貓操得很爽、嗚......」史蒂夫的手指放慢速度，被揉弄的私處卻因為這樣更加舒服，芭姬整個人軟在史蒂夫懷裡，太舒服的感覺讓她下意識想要逃跑，但史蒂夫拉住她的腰、讓她整個人坐下，芭姬縮起身體，史蒂夫便在他的臀上又打又捏。

 

史蒂夫簡直快被懷裡的女人給逼瘋了，不管怎麼操、怎麼換姿勢就是不夠，他把臉埋進芭姬的頸間，髮香及芭姬慣用的香水味搭上可憐的喘氣更加催情，史蒂夫在戀人頸間又啃又咬，「躺下好嗎？」

 

芭姬乖巧地點點頭，史蒂夫把人推倒之後、踢掉自己的褲子，扛起芭姬的腿沿著吊帶及布料親吻芭姬，他一邊往上吻著，一邊拉下芭姬濕透了的內褲，最後史蒂夫含上另一邊、一直被冷落的乳尖，並且用牙齒小力地磕碰，「好乖，準備好要聲一窩寶寶了嗎，芭姬？」

 

內褲垂掛在腳踝，芭姬腳踝一個轉圈就把內褲踢掉，全副心神被放在被啃咬的乳頭以及期待著即將到來被撐開的飽脹感，芭姬主動抬腰朝史蒂夫的性器貼上，用軟肉廝磨著對方已經勃發的陰莖，由上到下來回蹭了好幾次，「我準備好了，史蒂夫，我想要你。」

 

史蒂夫抓著芭姬的手握住自己，兩人緩慢地把史蒂夫的陰莖往芭姬飢渴的小洞裡推進，這速度太慢了，芭姬必須咬著下唇好避免在史蒂夫的注視下溢出呻吟——而史蒂夫愛死這個，他的芭姬總是像發情的小貓一樣纏著他，但只要他認真地注視芭姬，後者就會害羞得什麼也做不出來。

 

將自己緩緩頂入之後，史蒂夫抓著芭姬的手撫摸紅腫興奮的陰蒂，芭姬扭著身體想要掙脫，但史蒂夫不理他，並低下頭吻住那讓人想要好好欺負的噘起的嘴唇。

 

芭姬羞恥地撫摸著自己，但她又同時為此激動——她可以感覺到自己更濕、身體更熱，胸部更癢，一切想要被史蒂夫佔有的想法從細胞透露出，芭姬忍不住咬上史蒂夫的嘴唇，並偷偷溢出呻吟。被人抓握帶領的動作看起來就像是自己在人眼前自瀆一樣，身體愉悅地做出反饋，穴壁裡頭更軟、更熱，咬合收縮的頻率更快。

 

「史帝夫......你快點動......」實在是太過煎熬，想要到極點卻一直得不到滿足，芭姬難受得連聲音都帶著一些哭音。

 

即使芭姬的雙腿緊緊夾著史蒂夫的腰，甚至難耐地用小腿蹭了蹭史蒂夫的身體，對方毫不動搖——史蒂夫輕輕吻著芭姬每一個溢出嘴唇的呻吟，深入淺出地緩緩動著，手則是引導芭姬繼續按著外陰充血的嫩肉畫圓——芭姬敏感得縮起腹部，她的腹部都快抽筋了，但史蒂夫還不放過她；接著，在一次更加緊繃的縮起後，芭姬抽搐著迎接高潮。

 

這回換史蒂夫放開芭姬的嘴、抵著芭姬的額頭粗喘，他的陰莖被緊緻的穴肉快速絞弄，更多的液體從芭姬的身體裡分泌出來，史蒂夫覺得自己甚至能夠聞到女人腿間讓人興奮的味道；他拉起芭姬的手放進嘴裡吸吮，後者因為這樣又把他夾得更緊。

 

「史蒂......混蛋，你、嗯——」平常不常被碰觸的指縫被史蒂夫用舌頭輕輕舔弄，芭姬興奮得起了疙瘩，尚在高潮餘韻中的他又全身顫抖了下。史蒂夫衝著對方微笑，看著芭姬被他弄得全身上下都紅撲撲的樣子，史蒂夫緩緩起身，沾滿唾液及芭姬淫液的手在芭姬的胸部及腹部間來回撫摸，「乖，我會讓你生寶寶的，小母貓。」

 

芭姬勉強抬起軟了的雙腿夾住史蒂夫的腰，還沒來得及挑釁，史蒂夫便抓上她的大腿開始用力、快速往內挺操，芭姬無聲尖叫著再次失去雙腿的力氣，史蒂夫像是要操進她身體裡一樣地使勁，男人皺起的眉頭以及遍布臉頰、身體的汗水透出致命的費洛蒙，這使芭姬身體裡累積了過多的性慾，沒有床單可以抓的她反射性掐上自己的胸部，疼痛在瞬間點燃更多快感，芭姬嗚咽一聲用手指掐揉自己的乳粒，瞬間觸電的感覺竄流全身，芭姬收緊陰道，緊緊地夾住史蒂夫的性器。

 

被絞得快意直衝腦門，史蒂夫咬牙，抓著芭姬大腿的手不自覺加重力道，史蒂夫接著又挺了幾下腰部，用力填滿芭姬之後，深埋在芭姬身體裡射精。

 

史蒂夫的雙手撐在芭姬的耳朵兩側，皺眉閉目等待高潮餘韻結束；芭姬趁機翻身趴在史蒂夫的身上，因為動作而滑出的性器帶出了濁白的液體，芭姬感覺到腿間的黏膩，伸手沾了一些之後往史蒂夫身上抹。

 

「又調皮了？」史蒂夫一邊親著芭姬的額頭一邊啞著聲音說。

 

「想讓你身上都是我的味道。」芭姬的手指來到史蒂夫的胸肌上，她故意用指甲輕輕在乳暈周圍畫圈，後者被突如其來的挑逗嚇得顫一下，芭姬咯咯笑出來，接著她被男人用力吻住，芭姬依依不捨地舔著史蒂夫的嘴唇，低聲問，「不行嗎，市長大人？」

 

「當然可以。」輕輕地親吻芭姬的嘴，史蒂夫忍不住往下，在芭姬的脖子、肩膀上都落下一個個吻。

 

他們磨蹭到天色都晚了，芭姬在被史蒂夫清理乾淨後，在對方的堅持下套上史蒂夫的西裝外套；坐在副駕駛座裡，芭姬昏昏欲睡地看向身邊精神好像還很好的史蒂夫，笑著低聲說：「市長大人，下次再把我留在家裡，我就真的全裸出門喔。」

 

史蒂夫在紅燈前緩緩停下，他無奈又帶點愧疚地轉頭，湊上去親了親芭姬的臉頰，「遵命，市長夫人。」

 

 

 

 END.

 

 

我也好想要有一隻小野貓ODQ

**Author's Note:**

> 背後注意！  
> 好害羞但是附上本篇靈感圖：https://78.media.tumblr.com/b4b0c84caadf6fd3da8b374bb121d3f6/tumblr_oujj99XU8S1uao8ooo1_540.jpg


End file.
